This invention relates generally to opening mechanisms for aircraft doors and, more particularly, to stored-energy mechanisms that can be actuated in emergencies to rapidly open aircraft doors for exposing emergency equipment, such as a door slide.
The need to open aircraft doors in emergencies frequently arises when electrical power is unavailable. Currently, such doors typically are opened in emergencies using mechanisms that are chemically based, such as pyrotechnics. However, these chemically-based mechanisms generally are inefficient, inelegant and extremely costly. In addition, it is impractical to test these mechanisms periodically after installation aboard an aircraft. These mechanisms also occasionally misfire while the plane is airborne, thereby triggering the early activation of important aircraft safety mechanisms.
There is thus a need for a non-pyrotechnic aircraft door opening mechanism that is less costly to operate, is inherently more reliable, and is operable independently of the aircraft's electrical power system. The present invention satisfies this need.